Шаблон:Information/doc
template), animals, objects, cars, weapons, etc. * Identify location (if relevant), like: city, country, building name or address, etc. Note that location coordinates are not included in "Information" templates. Template (for camera location and heading, preferred) and/or (for the depicted objects) should be used. Template should be placed directly below . * In general description should provide information to support all subject categories of the file. * In case of group pictures or other images where image details might warrant separate description please use image annotations, but remember that those annotations might not be visible on Wikipedias which did not adopt the gadget to display them. Description format should use: * Multilingual templates like or to specify the language of the description. * to Wikipedia articles. This helps with disambiguation and allows shorter format. |1stat=required |2=date |2d=Date of creation, when the original source (such as photograph of 3-D scene, digital file, or original 2-D artwork) was created. Possible formats: * ISO 8601 is the preferred format, e.g. "2006-01-15" for "15 January 2006". Dates following this format are processed by . The following formats are recognized: ** YYYY ** YYYY-MM ** YYYY-MM-DD ** YYYY-MM-DD hh:mm ** YYYY-MM-DD hh:mm:ss * Use for less precise dates, like: circa..., after..., spring of..., between..., etc. * It is possible to use template. For example "date=2008-06-09" is equivalent to "date= ", but ISO 8601 format is preferred. In many cases multiple dates and/or extra explanations are required: * For photos, we have special templates and to indicate when the photograph was taken and to distinguish it from the creation date of the depicted work. Those templates use ISO format (e. g. or ). * In date is missing but digital file has EXIF data than template can be added (usually done by a bot). The templates use ISO format (e. g. ). * If the creation date of a file moved from other project is unknown, can be used — this template should be also used (in addition) if the first publication date (outside Commons) is relevant in relation to copyright. This template also use the ISO format. * If the creation date of a file (not moved from other project) is unknown, can be used. This template also use the ISO format. * If the file is a modified or derivative work, both date of the original (source) work and date of the last version (derivative work) should be stated with appropriate comments or notes. * If the date has to be furnished with some specifying text, not covered by one of the above templates, (e. g. "date of creation", "date of the first publication", "date of modification" etc.) than dates have to be specified using (i.e. (date of creation))) or (i.e. (date of modification)) templates. |2stat=required |3=source |3d=Information about where the file is from (own files should be tagged with ); if the file is based on other files than the original files should be also uploaded (if possible) and referenced. Possible content: * for works uploaded by the author. * URL where the file was found on the web. * when it is derived from other files. * Book reference (using and templates) for images scanned from a book. If image was scanned by the uploader that should be mention too |3stat=required |4=author |4d=Original author of the file; where appropriate, use . If the work is derived from or depicts works by someone other than the author, the author of the original work should also be mentioned. For example, for a photograph of a sculpture, make a mention of both the sculptor and the photographer. This field should not be used to specify the scanner, finder or uploader of the image; they are not the author. |4stat=required |5=permission |5d=License and other usage limitations and warnings. Due to the size of many license templates they are often placed in a separate section below template. In such a case please leave this field blank. |5def= |5stat=optional |6=other_versions |6d=Links to files with very similar content or derived files; use thumbnails or Gallery tags . enables to show also small icons of these files. If appropriate, is useful. |6stat=optional |7=other_fields |7d=Additional table fields added on the bottom of the template. You have to use or similar template ( , ...) to populate this field. |7stat=optional- |name=Information |desc='Please give full information for the ''date, source and author fields. The date of a photograph must be when the original photograph was created, and not the date of upload, nor the date of any scan or other derivative action. If the photographic image has been modified please give author, date and license for each modification. Please use template if the image is of a painting, sculpture or other artwork and if the image is a part of a complete set of page scans of a book (or in the case of DjVu and PDF, one file may comprise all the page).' This template is used to provide formatting to the basic information for files (file content, license, authorship information etc.). This template is automatically inserted by the JavaScript-aided upload tool too. For a full usage description of the template, see Commons:First steps/Quality and description. |relieson=Template:ISOdate |namespace=File |usergroup=all |usage-notes= |type=marker |example= |i18n-method=mediawiki-msg |i18n-desc= |seealso= |setscats= |lines=multi |shorthand= }} Example usage Example for photograph For example the source code of the description of photograph File:Piers Sellers spacewalk.jpg is: |Source=NASA News & Events – http://www.nasa.gov/externalflash/121_gallery/hi-resjpgs/14.jpg, from http://www.nasa.gov/externalflash/121_gallery/index_noaccess.html |Date=2006-07-12 |Author=NASA, astronaut Michael Edward Fossum |Permission= |other_versions= }} }} The code hereinbefore produces the following information table: |Source=NASA News & Events – http://www.nasa.gov/externalflash/121_gallery/hi-resjpgs/14.jpg, from http://www.nasa.gov/externalflash/121_gallery/index_noaccess.html |Date=2006-07-12 |Author=NASA, astronaut Michael Edward Fossum |Permission= |other_versions= }} Example other_fields Example using the ''other_fields parameter to display a credit line: | Author = John Doe | Date = 2008-06-09 | Other_fields = }} will produce: | Author = John Doe | Date = 2008-06-09 | Other_fields = }} Recommendations For many media it is desirable to use a geocoding template in addition to the Information template. Microformat This template also emits an hCalendar microformat marking the creation of the image as an event. To do this, it requires the template, and takes the file name as the "summary" property. Optionally, it can include the as an attendee and an hCard microformat, and use the contents of as the hCalendar's "description" property. Coordinates may be included by use of , or . See also Commons:Machine-readable data. See also * for specialized infobox template used for artworks * for specialized infobox template used for book page scans * and * Category:Infobox templates Information